I Was Haunted
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: This face…this face was a nightmare. It scared me and I didn't want to look at him, to remember him that way. No. I wanted to remember the old Dimitri. My Dimitri.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy. It belongs to Richelle Meade.

I Was Haunted

I was haunted. I probably always would be. Rather it was by the ghosts that followed me or the ones that haunted my dreams. His face. Oh, his face! It wasn't the face that I loved. This face…this face was a nightmare. It scared me and I didn't want to look at him, to remember him that way. No. I wanted to remember the old Dimitri. _My_ Dimitri.

I rolled over and sighed, opening my eyes. Darn. I thought it'd just been a dream, or a horrid nightmare. I was still there, in that room. Adrian had not visited me in my dreams. I was still in Russia, trapped in this house. And, he was there. I closed my eyes quickly and prayed he hadn't seen that I was awake.

"I saw that, Roza," Dimitri's voice said quietly. I cursed mentally. So he'd seen after all.

"I was hoping you didn't," I replied and sat up. I ran a hand through my already tangled hair. I probably looked like crap, but I didn't want anything from them.

"And why was that?" he asked as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. I didn't reply. "Roza?" I was silent as I stood and looked at my dirty clothes and then at the dresses. I made a face. I'd stick to looking like crap. "Are you going to talk to me?"

I stepped away from the bed and towards the bathroom. I at least could find a brush. I was stalling. I didn't want to go out and face him. I shut the bathroom door and leaned heavily against it. I had to get out. I had to find some way to get out. I forced a brush through my hair as I thought and then moved on to some make up.

I heard Dimitri get up in the other room. I had to plan this just right. I counted his footsteps to the door and then, kicked open the door. I planned my attack and landed on Dimitri's back. I caught him off guard. He spun around as I prepared to strike again.

I ducked his blow and went down low, finding that it was my best shot, but he backhanded me. I flew back against the bed with an "oomph" and glared at him as I rubbed the back of my head. I jumped to my feet. I wasn't going to give up that easily. I launched myself at him, faking right but went left. He knew that move and blocked me, pinning me against the wall.

"Roza, when will you end this nonsense?" he asked and sighed. I glared at him, still struggling. He only tightened his grip. I was beginning to hate Nathan even more.

"Nonsense? You wouldn't have to do this if you would JUST LET ME GO!" I shouted as I struggled, putting my weight and strength into it this time. I only made him budge a centimeter. "Like, now would be a good thing."

"I can't do that, Roza."

"And why not?"

"Because you have to agree to my rules and you have yet to do that."

"I'm not going to let you change me."

"Give me a good reason for that," he said and stared me dead in the eye. I stared back and stopped fighting as I looked him dead in the eye and said the thing I'd been thinking the entire time.

"Because I don't want to be like you. I don't want to be a soulless jerk who treats people he loved like crap," I said coldly. He didn't even wince.

"I do love you."

"I don't. I don't love this Dimitri. Come back when you find yourself," I said coolly. This caused him to drop me. I slid down the wall and onto my butt on the floor. It made him look even bigger.

"I'm the same me, Roza, only stronger, faster, and better," he replied. I didn't answer or move. He was not the same Dimitri. "Don't you agree?"

"No," I said and pushed myself to my feet and punched him, hard, and with all my muscle and weight. He took a step back this time, rather it was from shock or hurt, I didn't know. "Now, either you let me out or I will find a way out." I stalked into the living room without seeing if he'd followed. "Oh, you forgot your book too."

I put my hands on my hips and realized that he didn't move. Good for him. I looked around the living room. Hmm…I glanced at him and saw his duster. So, he'd tricked me. He hadn't been planning on leaving after all. I looked at him and then walked over to his duster, just out of sight from him. I rummaged through his pockets. There had to be something in there to weaken him.

I came up with a knife. Good, if I couldn't weaken him, then I could at least kill myself. Maybe then he'd realize what a jerk he was being. I took the knife and slipped it up my sleeve as I walked back out into the bedroom.

I stalked up to Dimitri. He looked at me finally. I reached up and pressed my lips to his, hard. He was caught off guard and flipped the blade open on the knife. It would stun him for only a minute, but maybe then I could grab the keys and try to-

"Nice try, Roza," he said as he pulled away, pinning my wrist to the wall and took the knife from me. "I know you."

"Then you shouldn't have put your duster in my eye sight," I said coolly. He looked at me.

"Three days is all you have left, Roza. You'll have to make your decision soon," he said as he released me. He returned to the living room as I said a nice, choice word to him.

I glared as he walked away and sunk down onto the floor as I mentally went over all the numbers that it could be on the key pad. I yawned. Why was I still tired? I rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes. Five minutes, that was all the longer I was going to sleep. Yeah, right.

Good, bad? Should I continue? R&R! Please, and thank you!


End file.
